


Ron/Hermione mini fics

by JasmineBaggins



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineBaggins/pseuds/JasmineBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In response to JKR's unfortunate comments, I have decided to put parts of the post Hogwarts long fic I've had in my head but never wrote since DH out in drabbles/short fics. This is not meant as hate to any other pairing or the possibility (gasp) of a lack thereof between these characters, but it's my way of working through my feelings about why I do think this pairing works even when it doesn't. Not every chapter will be strictly about Ron/Hermione or be in either of their POVs, but they will be in the same universe and they will express, hopefully, how and why this relationship is still special to me. No idea how long I will keep this up, but subscribe/follow if you want updates. </p><p>Also, the first chapter (and maybe more) shows the ways in which I think Ginny/Harry in the canon ship that might not work, but do not despair. I follow the original canon and do intend for them to be together</p><p>Unbeta'd because if I waited for that it would never happen, so apologies if there are any typos/mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ginny and Harry

**Author's Note:**

> In response to JKR's unfortunate comments, I have decided to put parts of the post Hogwarts long fic I've had in my head but never wrote since DH out in drabbles/short fics. This is not meant as hate to any other pairing or the possibility (gasp) of a lack thereof between these characters, but it's my way of working through my feelings about why I do think this pairing works even when it doesn't. Not every chapter will be strictly about Ron/Hermione or be in either of their POVs, but they will be in the same universe and they will express, hopefully, how and why this relationship is still special to me. No idea how long I will keep this up, but subscribe/follow if you want updates. 
> 
> Also, the first chapter (and maybe more) shows the ways in which I think Ginny/Harry in the canon ship that might not work, but do not despair. I follow the original canon and do intend for them to be together
> 
> Unbeta'd because if I waited for that it would never happen, so apologies if there are any typos/mistakes.

During the days after the battle, Harry found Ginny warm, if distant. Like her mother and few of her brothers, she was prone to a crying jag or two, but she hastily wiped her eyes when he came near, favored him with some small talk and a hug before rushing off to Luna's, or Quidditch practice or any number of grief distracting activities. Though he had always admired her effort to be strong, the action gave him an increasingly familiar shut out feeling, quite like the way he felt when Ron holed up in his room, trying (and likely failing) to write Hermione an adequate letter, or reading one of the ten foot bundles she sent to him from the family bonding retreat her parents had dragged her on once she returned their memories. 

It was one of the hottest days in august when she finally wanted to talk and though he'd been in the middle of a particularly puzzling section on the application for AAA (Auror Academy Application) and wishing Hermione would apparate in for one of her surprise visits to Ron, so he could bully her into to just filling out the whole thing for him, he leapt at the chance to sit with Ginny in the sun, watching the way her hair shone as she maybe, finally, let him know that she was ready to pick things up where they left off. 

"The thing is..." He could tell she didn't want to meet his eyes, but was trying her best to. "I spent a year worrying if you were going to live or die and I was proud, Oh, Harry...I've always been proud of you, and after what you did I felt so full of it, knowing you were more of a hero than you've ever given yourself credit for...still. After you came back, and my family started falling apart because of..of Fred...I realized, I didn't have to worry about you anymore. I needed to worry about me. And I realized that underneath all the worry, I'm really still quite mad at you for leaving me."

That wasn't what he'd expected. "But you couldn't leave. You had the Trace on you."

"Yes, I did. But I get the feeling..." she broke off, shaking her head. "I mean, when the battle came to Hogwarts, you tried to stop me then, too."

He couldn't believe he was hearing. "I wasn't the only one! Your mum-we wanted to protect you! It was an awful war... people have died." He cringed a little, not wanting to belabor that point. "Look, you did fight and you held your own, you should be proud. But can you blame us for trying to spare you that? We love you!" The words felt a little forced in his mouth, but no less true. 

She sighed, ignoring the awkward confession and focusing on the main point. "Yes, Harry. My mum tried to keep one of her kids safe. I can't blame her, especially since...since she did end up losing one and almost lost me on top of it. But I'm not your child. I mean...can you imagine, Ron keeping Hermione back from a fight she wanted to be a part of?"

He had to admit, he could not. Throwing himself in front of her in the line of fire, sure. But telling her to stay home? No, not really. 

"He sort of needs to her to say alive, doesn't he?" He finally replied and immediately regretted it, seeing the scary way she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Right, Hermione's the goddess descended of magic, I forgot. But you've hit on a point, there. He needs her. And he might want to protect her, but in the end, he trusts she can protect herself. But if you're going to make it about magical ability, then fine. Can you imagine Hermione leaving Ron at home? Merlin's Toes! If she was going somewhere dangerous and he had the Trace, she'd have found a way to break it. "

"Ginny..."

"Look, I...we care for each other. More than that. But with them...with my parents...with real couples, I'm sorry but we haven't been together for a long time...they might fight on little things...they might fight a lot, actually...but on big things, they fight on the same side, because there's need, there's respect and there's...partnership. I want that with you, Harry. Maybe I always will. But you left me for a year and you kept me back like a child and until I feel like we're...we're partners, I don't know if we can be together at all."

She left then, her hair bouncing behind her brightly and Harry sat, alone on rock, too hot and all alone.


	2. Hermione on Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. This one is more traditionally Ron/Hermione shippy, I think. Still unbeta'd.

After Fred's death, Hermione noticed the Weasleys had broken up into two distinct factions; the ones who were taking care of it and the ones who needed taking care of. Molly and George were at the center of needing to be taken care of group, with an increasingly moody Ginny weaving in an out in between long broom rides, strange music from her wireless, walks to Luna's house and the wide berth she was giving Harry. It was possible that Bill, too, was in the needing to be taken care of camp, as the biggest brother, he clearly took this hard. But what comfort he needed seemed satisfactorily taken care of in the world he'd created with Fleur and so he was mostly gone from the family stress. 

So, okay, the unmovable grief stricken camp. This was to be expected. But, already, the day after his death, the other camp was emerging and despite her own emotions, she couldn't help watching with a bit of fascination. Arthur took care of Molly and his children as a matter of course, swallowing his own sadness in duty and Percy's guilt was palpable as he rushed around, annoyingly helpful, trying to make up for lost time. Even Charlie made himself available, though he was clearly used to being anything but. The strangest role, though, had to be Ron's, who used everything at his disposal...humor, anecdotes...even an abrupt confession of his new-found relationship with Hermione herself, to refocus his family's attention and seemed more willing to do menial chores than she could ever remember seeing him, even when they were running for their lives. She wasn't sure what Ron, the youngest son, had to done to put in the helper camp when Ginny, only a year younger, was being babied so, besides being male and of course, having lived as an outlaw for the better part of the last year, ostensibly claiming adulthood in a way his older brothers never had. Still, it was hard to see him under that kind of pressure...though she couldn't help feeling proud of how he was holding up. 

Before she and Harry had left Hogwarts, her to find her parents and reverse the spell she'd put on them, him to settle matters at Grimauld Place and to make proper arrangements for Teddy Lupin, Ron had made them promise to come back to the Burrow in a few weeks time, as his family was planning a proper funeral for Fred, separate from the painful memorial for all those lost during the battle they had all just sat through. This was so eerily like the way he had pled for them to come to Bill's wedding before going off last year that she and Harry had to look away, but they'd agreed. 

It was clear Ron wanted her to stay with him and their goodbyes were awkward, especially as he fumbled to get conformation that they were really and truly dating now and tried to kiss her out the eyeline of anyone he knew (who knew that was something he cared about now?). Still, as hard as it was to leave him she knew she needed to be with her family...though she worried about leaving him with his and only felt better about it when she extracted a promise from Harry to join the Weasleys as soon as he was able( he made it a point to crack a joke about not being able to do everything she could for Ron anymore, but she did her best to ignore it. She was going to have to get used to that sort of thing.). 

As she probably could have predicted, the time with her parents with painful and slow. Being magicked had finally shaken some of the trust and pride they'd had in her lifestyle and they suddenly felt she didn't spend nearly enough time with them and that maybe the people she did spend time with weren't on the up and up. Her father was particularly vocal about it and it took quite a bit of self control to not just apparate herself elsewhere when he got into one of his moods and ended up taking refuge in the silly way Ron had taken to writing letters now...two pages of nonsense and vaguely romantic nonsequitor towards the end ("Dad made chicken soup, not exactly his talent I'm afraid. Your eyes are pretty.", for instance. Her favorite line had to be when he'd said "Everyone's out of sorts and arguing today. I expect if you came around you'd join in, though I like arguing with you quite a bit more than my brothers." She'd saved that one in a little box and tried to keep herself from smiling when she thought about it.). Still, she had to trust that with time her family relationships would heal. She'd accomplished more difficult tasks. 

The agreement about going to Fred's funeral was that they would attend, together, as a family and she'd actually had some hope about that, feeling that the Weasleys, even in grief, were a welcoming gateway to her world for her parents. And they were, honestly, if only her father hadn't been so insistent on acting out. 

Ron made sure to greet them immediately, thanking them for coming, claiming that their support meant the world to his family and that he, personally, had always wanted to get to know them better since he and Hermione were so close. 

"Oh, you're the one whose taken her away all these years, then?-" Her dad's mouth formed a thin line. "Harry Potter, is it, Boy Wonder and all that?" He smirked, every so slightly, letting Hermione know that without a doubt, he knew the difference and was just causing trouble for the sake of trouble. 

To Ron's credit, he barely missed a beat. "Er, no. I'm Ron, actually. Your daughter's boyfriend. But thanks for that comment, it really made my brother's funeral that much more special." 

She tried to say something, but found herself swept up in well wishers as well as Harry and an unusually involved Ginny running interference and her mother's embarrassed comments of "Well, I knew that was your boyfriend. Always liked gingers, you know. Underrated." 

It was almost an hour later and after the service when she was able to break free and find him and when she did, she realized just in time that he was with her father, talking quietly in the kitchen and she ducked behind the door. 

"No, I did want to make a good impression, but-"

"Gave up on that pretty soon, didn't you, son?"

"'Spect you want Hermione's guy to have a bit of a backbone."

There was a sigh. 

"Yes, of course. But you've got to understand, she's-"

"Right, I'm not good enough for her. I quite get that. But...you don't know me, sir, but I actually spent the better part of my life being not quite enough. At some point, I figured...you can't think like that. There's always someone better. But you've just got to do your best and forget about it. I wanted you here cause Hermione's...she's practically one of the family and it's sort of a hard time for us. Sorry, if you don't like that, or me. Really, I am. But it's not exactly my problem. "

Soon after that, Hermione found herself having her first real cry of Fred's funeral as Harry and Ginny appeared out of nowhere to pat her back and when she looked for them again, Ron and her father were playing chess.


End file.
